Dance With Me
by ReadingRose459
Summary: Haruhi decides to teach the boys to waltz. Characters are OOC, and slight AU. Bad summary, I know. It's my first, so please be kind. Song-fic to Can I Have This Dance


**Dance With Me**

**I just came up with this one day listening to "Can I Have This Dance", while reading OHSHC, and figured, why not make a song-fic?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or HSM3**

_Italics: song lyrics_

Normal: the story

After School, Music Room 3:

"Senpai, it's not that hard," said an exasperated Haruhi Fujioka. She winced as, once again, the blonde-haired King of the Host Club stepped on her foot. Trying to teach a seventeen year old boy to waltz shouldn't be this difficult.

"Sorry, Haruhi," came the reply she'd been hearing for the past ten minutes.

"Why don't we take a break?" she suggested, wanting to get off her sore feet for a few minutes. As it turns out, all the boys were great at slow dancing, but couldn't waltz for their lives. She'd been trying to teach them for the past hour.

She began thinking, trying to find some way for them to be comfortable dancing. They were all far too straight-backed and rigid to waltz properly, something she blamed on nerves, mostly just because they kept looking at their feet. Even Kyoya. Speaking of Kyoya…

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai! Do you still have access to the garden?"

He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yes. Why?"

"Because there's more space, and it's bound to feel nice with the breeze." And with that, she grabbed a CD and player, and went straight outside to the school's garden, followed by the Host Club.

Singling out the tall blonde she had been dancing with not twenty minutes ago, she pressed play and walked out towards the center of the garden.

She held her hand out to him.

_Take my hand_

"You're supposed to hold it, Senpai," she teased. Nervously, he grabbed hold of her delicate hand.

_Take a breath_

"Calm down," she said, her voice soothing as he took a deep breath.

_Pull me close and take one step_

She took one step backwards, pulling him with her. He glanced down at his feet. Haruhi slid a finger under his chin, forcing Tamaki to look her in the eyes. She smiled reassuringly.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide_

She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her shoulder blade, adjusting her grip on his right hand. She began waltzing with him, showing him the steps as he grew more confident. He lifted her in the air twice, then spun her as her feet touched ground.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

Two steps brought them to a low wall that surrounded a large flower bed. They switched places and spun around each other in time to the music. He sharply pulled her from her sitting position, joining her to waltz on the bench.

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?_

She spun away from Tamaki, only to come face to face with Kaoru. He held out his hand for hers. She took it, an amused smile on her face. He turned her once as she drew closer. They swayed side to side for a few beats, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. He dipped her, bringing her in a slow half circle until she was closer to his right side than his left. They began a steady waltz in a fairly large circle.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. _ _And you can't keep (even a thousand miles) apart (can't keep us apart) Cuz my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

She spun away, picking up smoothly where she left off with Kaoru, this time with Hikaru. Her head fell back, rolling from her left shoulder to right, looking Hikaru in the eyes when her head rose.

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?_

Hikaru danced with her back to the bench, leading her up on it, then stepping back as Kyoya slid over, dipping Haruhi while behind her, then lifting her bridal style to spin her a few times before dancing with her as the bridge of the song played. They came out of a spin chest to chest. In correspondence with the crescendo signaling the end of the bridge, she pushed Kyoya away.

_Ohhh, no mountain's too high, and no ocean's too wide. Cuz together or not, our dance won't stop let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe that we were meant to be……Ohhhhhh. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

Mori was right there to dance with her, lifting her easily onto what looked to be some kind of granite stump. Her left hand rested on his shoulder for balance as he slowly spun her around on one foot. He sharply lifted her off with one arm. Her left arm was bent around his neck for support, her legs spread slightly.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._

He stepped away as Tamaki moved to finish the song with her. His hands held her waist firmly. She flung her arms out, her head lolling back as they spun quickly in tight circles. They waltzed for a beat, and Haruhi slowly spun out, then back in, both arms reaching to wrap around his neck. His arms slid into a comfortable embrace around her waist as they slow danced the last few notes.

_So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?_

They stopped as the music quieted, still holding each other. She smiled.

"Now was that so bad?" she asked, turning to face the rest of the boys. They smiled right back at her. They all got their stuff and left to go home.

As Haruhi walked, her phone vibrated. She had a text message. Smiling to herself, she opened the text to read: _"Can I have this dance?" _


End file.
